


breaking the system

by isTrash



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Squip, Random & Short, Sad Michael, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isTrash/pseuds/isTrash
Summary: “Sometimes you have to let someone go to realize how much you appreciate them,” Michael'd been told.Bullshit. Michael thought that was bullshit.(a short, drabbly piece to help get me back in the swing of things.)





	breaking the system

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry i've been away from this fandom for so long! i've been attempting to write another chapter of something, constantly changing and getting rid of parts. but for right now, everything's seeming okay. that will be possibly posted in the next month (hopefully!)
> 
> i also have been writing new fics for the falsettos fandom! if you are interested, feel free to check it out on my page!

“Sometimes you have to let someone go to realize how much you appreciate them,” Michael'd been told.

Bullshit. Michael thought that was bullshit.

You shouldn't have to leave someone behind to love them. Michael should know. If anything, leaving someone behind only makes the bond grow less, much like it had to him and Jeremy after the SQUIP.

If anything, their twelve years together had been the strongest point of their relationship. Then a dysfunctional tic-tac ruined it all.

Maybe, in some way, Michael understood the saying. He'd been terrified while Jeremy had been in the hospital, in a vegetative like state, while everyone had been left with no definite promise of recovery. It had left a bad taste in Michael's mouth.

But what did that phrase mean? That the ones you loved had to die for you to understand your love for them?

Michael didn't ask questions. He just went along with it, found and then eventually _gave_ answers. That was what he did. Jeremy would ask the questions, and Michael would give answers. It was like a system.

But here he was, breaking the system. Now he was the one asking questions, while Jeremy ran along, giving answers.

 _Jeremy broke the system too_ , a bitter, sad part of himself quipped, always reminding him.

Michael thought that their relationship was like a roller coaster. Fun and exhilarating for the first minute, but then a wreck towards the end where you're all sore and queasy when you're getting off the ride.

Maybe that was their relationship. Breaking the system, putting it back together halfheartedly, only to break it once again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and as some of you may know from my instagram, i've just recently gotten bottom surgery! it's pretty painful as of right now, but i have been trying to write while i was bedridden :)
> 
> as always, please leave a comment and tell me what you think of this! or not! you could just type something random like kgzjrajfskchsut for all i care! (but ao3 may mark it as spam but idk)
> 
> kudos are also always appreciated :)


End file.
